La chute de l'URSS
by Nellana
Summary: Décembre de l'année 1991. Le face-à-face entre Alfred et Ivan est sur le point de s'achever sur une victoire de l'américain, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Mais au milieu des félicitations, son jumeau lui apprend une nouvelle des plus alarmantes : Ivan a disparu. Hors, nul ne sait quel impact la dislocation de l'Union Soviétique aura sur lui...
1. Chapitre 1

Miou tout le monde !

Bon, j'ai pas vraiment le temps ni l'inspi pour faire un Inktober, du coup je propose ça à la place parce que j'ai envie de le poster.

Disclaimer : Hélas, cent fois hélas, Hetalia est toujours la propriété de Himaruya et pas la mienne

* * *

Chez lui, Alfred jubilait.

\- Il craque… The hero is victorious !

L'année 1991 était bientôt écoulée. L'URSS était en train de s'effondrer sur elle-même, signant ainsi sa défaite et la suprématie absolue des States sur le monde. On était à la fin du mois de décembre et les accords de Minks avaient établi la constatation officielle que « L'URSS n'existe plus ». La démission de Gorbatchev n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

Cette victoire politique mettait fin à presque un demi-siècle d'affrontements et de tensions entre Ivan et lui. Le seul point sur lequel ils étaient tombés d'accord depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour deux grands sur cette planète.

Et Alfred avait gagné.

Le monde était à lui.

-oOo-

Le 24 décembre, Arthur, Francis, Matthew et Alfred s'étaient réunis chez le français pour la veille de Noël. Une des rares traditions familiales qu'ils avaient réussi à maintenir malgré les différents chefs d'Etat des uns et des autres.

Cette année, il était cependant sous-entendu que la victoire définitive d'Alfred dans sa lutte contre l'URSS était également à l'honneur.

\- Je crois que tu es le premier à obtenir une victoire pareille sur Ivan depuis… Depuis que je lui ai fait le coup des emprunts russes en fait, s'amusa Francis.

\- Et voilà qu'il reprend la grosse tête… grommela Arthur. Frog, on s'en fout.

\- Toujours aussi adorable, mon lapin. Ne t'en fait pas Alfie, poursuivit le français avec un clin d'oeil, il va faire pareil avec toi, mais c'est juste parce qu'il est jaloux.

\- What did you say !? explosa l'anglais.

Les jumeaux nord-américains se mirent à rire en voyant leurs parents recommencer à se chamailler. Une bonne soirée en famille passait toujours par au moins une ou deux disputes franco-britannique. Toutefois, Alfred nota un détail étrange. Le rire de son frère semblait ne pas être naturel. Comme s'il se forçait.

Il rangea l'information dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard.

-oOo-

Quand Francis et Arthur allèrent se coucher, les jumeaux manifestèrent leur envie de rester encore un peu éveillés et leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Ils sortirent sur le balcon pour profiter des lumières de la ville. Sur le toit d'un immeuble, le vent qui soufflait renforçait l'impression mordante du froid de décembre.

Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, Alfred alla se mettre à l'abri du vent et s'assit face à son frère.

\- Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Matthew ne montra même pas un semblant de surprise. Il avait délibérément envoyé à son jumeau des indices pendant toute la soirée pour lui faire comprendre ce message.

\- Tu as vu Ivan, récemment ?

Légèrement surpris par la question, Alfred n'hésita cependant pas.

\- Pas depuis juin, au moment de l'élection d'Elstine.

\- Plus personne ne l'a vu depuis. Il n'était même pas présent à la signature des accords de Minsk. Natalya est complètement affolée.

\- Elle est cinglée de base, je vois pas ce que ça change à d'habitude, ricana l'américain.

Le regard froid et sérieux de son frère le coupa vite dans son envie de rire, et il reprit avec plus de sérieux.

\- Où tu veux en venir, bro ?

\- Il a évolué en profondeur pour devenir l'URSS, et maintenant son territoire se disloque en quelques mois sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Alfred pâlit. Evidemment que ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Il n'y avait que quelques mots à changer pour que la phrase de son frère puisse être adaptée à sa propre guerre civile. Ses poings se serrèrent en comprenant où Matthew voulait en venir.

\- T'es en train de me dire qu'il va mal, c'est ça ? Et que c'est de ma faute ?

\- J'essaie de te dire qu'il doit être en train, au mieux, de se déchirer de l'intérieur depuis des mois. Et oui, je considère que tu as ta part de responsabilité là-dedans. C'est toi qui as insisté pour que tout aille plus vite.

\- Manger ou être mangé, bro, répliqua l'américain en haussant les épaules. Je pouvais pas lui laisser une chance de retourner la situation.

Matthew se tut et un silence glacial s'installa entre eux. Il dura une bonne vingtaine de secondes au bout desquelles Alfred releva enfin un mot que son jumeau avait prononcé.

\- Au mieux ?

\- Tu as pris ton temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement ? demanda l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Toi, tu as failli te déchirer définitivement mais tu en es sorti unifié. Ivan a passé les quarante dernières années à se construire une nouvelle unité, et tu l'as brisée en quelques mois.

\- Abrège.

\- Il pourrait mourir avec l'URSS.

Alfred s'immobilisa. Autour d'eux, le froid s'intensifiait, comme renforcé par la noirceur de la nuit parisienne. L'américain n'avait jamais envisagé la mort de son adversaire. En fait, il n'avait jamais envisagé la mort d'aucun de ses adversaires. Il gagnait, leur apportait la liberté et sa vision du monde, et c'était tout. Il envisagea un instant une plaisanterie ou un piège, mais renonça rapidement à l'idée. Matthew pouvait être bon acteur s'il le souhaitait, mais il lui suffisait de le regarder pour savoir qu'il lui avait dit la vérité.

La plus puissante nation du monde prit une grande inspiration, puis releva la tête vers son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Trouve-le.

\- What ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Il a refusé de voir tout le monde. Quand il a compris que ses sœurs ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire, il s'est barré. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le retrouver.

Alfred réfléchit un instant, puis regarda son jumeau. Il soupira, puis répondit avec un sourire ironique.

\- Tu me laisses le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Je dois le localiser pour quand ?

\- Avant la démission de Gorbatchev.

L'américain siffla.

\- T'es au courant que c'est plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'il le fasse ?

\- De ce que j'en sais, c'est plutôt une question d'heures, répliqua Matthew en tournant la tête vers la ville.

Le canadien contemplait les lumières sans les voir. Il avait été un intermédiaire crucial entre Russie et Etats-Unis sur les dernières décennies. Une défaite de l'un ou l'autre camp était inévitable, et il le savait. Mais la violence avec laquelle Alfred avait poussé les nations de l'URSS à déclarer leur indépendance avait fait mettre un genou à terre à Ivan. Et maintenant, il craignait le pire pour le russe. Il craignait, même en le retrouvant à temps, qu'il ne soit plus possible de le sauver.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Son frère planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- C'est si important pour toi ?

\- Ivan est mon ami.

\- Alors je le retrouverai. Et je l'obligerai à rester en vie, qu'il soit d'accord ou non ! Parole de héros !

La pose triomphale de l'américain, sourire de cinéma et pouce en l'air, arracha un sourire à Matthew. Celui-ci posa sa main sur celle de son frère et la serra.

\- Merci.

Un clin d'œil lui répondit.

\- Je vais rentrer, poursuivit le canadien. Tu viens ?

Alfred lui fit signe que oui.

\- Si c'est une question d'heures, je vais m'y mettre maintenant, ajouta-t-il en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Il retourna avec son frère à l'intérieur, et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Une fois dedans, il ouvrit un coffre qui aurait pu accueillir des jouets d'enfants, mais qui contenait en réalité tout le matériel électronique de pointe dont il pouvait avoir besoin dans sa lutte contre l'URSS.

\- Alors… murmura-t-il en allumant les divers engins. Où est-ce que tu es allé te planquer, ruskof ?

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin, quand Arthur, Francis et Matthew se levèrent, ils trouvèrent un mot sur la table.

\- Alfred dit qu'il avait un truc important à faire et qu'il est parti tôt, lut le français. Il nous souhaite un joyeux Noël.

\- Plus de deux cents ans et il se comporte toujours comme un gamin capricieux, ronchonna Arthur.

\- Ah ça, fallait pas l'élever en enfant pourri gâté…

\- I beg your pardon !?

Pendant que le couple franco-britannique échangeait sa traditionnelle dispute matinale, Matthew tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

\- Faites qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard, murmura-t-il.

-oOo-

Loin de là, dans ce qui n'était désormais plus que la Russie, Alfred cherchait l'endroit qui correspondait aux coordonnées qu'il avait réussi à déterminer comme étant celles où Ivan devait se trouver. Et accessoirement, il était en train de grelotter. Même en invoquant la part de lui qui représentait l'Alaska et en utilisant sa résistance accrue au froid, il était gelé. Fallait-il qu'il aime son frère pour se lancer dans une aventure pareille le jour de Noël. Et qu'il soit doué en auto-persuasion pour éviter la complexe question de son inquiétude pour son bientôt ex-adversaire.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, il aperçut une petite maison en bois. Il nota aussitôt qu'en dépit de sa modeste apparence, la construction était bien plus résistante qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il entra sans même prendre la peine de toquer. Sans qu'il en soit vraiment surpris, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

Pas de fenêtre non plus. Juste un poêle qui ronflait en diffusant une chaleur bienvenue, une cheminée dans laquelle rien ne flambait, et quelques meubles et équipements divers. Tout semblait signaler que quelqu'un vivait ici.

Tout, sauf un petit détail. Tout était trop bien rangé. Alfred connaissait les habitudes du russe, à force de l'observer et de s'être introduit dans ses diverses demeures pendant les dernières décennies. Et si Ivan aimait les choses ordonnées dans son travail, il laissait plus volontiers quelques affaires personnelles traîner ici et là dans son espace privé. Hors, dans cette maisonnette, tout était parfaitement rangé.

Alors qu'il finissait son tour d'exploration, il remarqua une enveloppe sur la table. L'américain grimaça en reconnaissant l'alphabet cyrillique. Dire qu'il avait fini par se mettre à apprendre les langues slaves juste pour ne pas être grillé pendant ses missions d'espionnage... Son cerveau traduisit automatiquement les caractères. Sur le dessus de l'enveloppe était simplement écrit « Pour les nations ».

Alfred fronça les sourcils et déchira le papier pour arriver à la lettre. Qui était plus une note qu'une lettre.

« J'ai passé un bon moment avec vous tous.

Ivan »

Les yeux de l'américain s'écarquillèrent. Son adversaire avait vraiment prévu de disparaître avec l'URSS. Une poussée d'adrénaline explosa dans son cerveau et ses muscles, et il se rua à l'extérieur en claquant la porte. Son esprit analysait la situation à toute vitesse. Le poêle qui fonctionnait toujours et l'eau qui restait au fond de l'évier. Il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps. Comment une nation mourait-elle ? Il serra les dents en constatant qu'il n'en savait rien. Ceux qui avaient assisté à la mort d'une nation évitaient d'en parler.

Toujours à toute vitesse et en commençant à courir, il analysa les diverses possibilités de suicides qui étaient envisageables dans l'environnement actuel.

Se laisser mourir de froid. Trop long et le ruskof résistait trop aux basses températures pour espérer que ce soit efficace en moins de deux jours.

Autres causes naturelles comme la faim ou les animaux. La poubelle de la maison démontrait une consommation récente de nourriture, et les animaux craignaient Ivan.

Une arme. Autant le faire à l'intérieur.

Les pensées s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle mais Alfred avait malgré tout l'impression de réfléchir trop lentement. Le temps lui était compté, et il avait fait une promesse à son frère. Il enjamba un ruisseau d'un bond et se surprit à penser qu'il y avait peut-être plus que la promesse qui le poussait en avant. Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa course, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder le ruisseau.

\- What an idiot... se fustigea-t-il en se frappant le front.

Et il se mit à courir le long du ruisseau. Vue sa position géographique actuelle, la logique voulait que celui-ci se jette dans la Volga, l'immense fleuve qui parcourait la Russie. La Volga et son eau glaciale.

-oOo-

Alfred courut jusqu'à rejoindre le fleuve, puis continua jusqu'à trouver un petit chemin qui menait à une colline que la Volga contournait.

Il s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux lui permirent de voir l'autre moitié. Le chemin descendait sur l'autre versant de la colline enneigée, et menait à un pont qui traversait le fleuve. Un pont sans parapet, avec tout juste un minuscule rebord au cas où un piéton imprudent glisserait sur du verglas.

Et au centre de ce pont, il y avait Ivan.

Le russe était debout, face à l'eau, les deux mains refermées sur un tournesol. Le bas de son manteau flottait au vent, à l'instar de son écharpe et de ses cheveux.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Pas encore. L'américain souffla un bon coup pour se détendre, puis se composa un air décontracté et entreprit de parcourir d'un pas nonchalant le reste du chemin.

Ivan était ailleurs. Il commençait à éprouver une curieuse sensation de dualité, comme s'il se détachait de son enveloppe physique. Ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que la couleur de son tournesol et l'eau bouillonnante sous ses pieds.

Un bruit imprévu finit cependant par briser ce semblant d'harmonie, et il revint à la réalité. Sa tête tourna lentement, et ses yeux violets purent contempler la raison du bruit malvenu. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, provoquant un étirement désagréable. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus souri ? Son regard retourna à la rivière.

\- Tu es venu assister à ma chute ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit l'américain en restant à environ trois mètres.

Ne pas provoquer une réaction de panique incontrôlée en s'approchant trop. Règle de base en présence d'une personne s'apprêtant à se donner la mort.

\- Je passais dans le coin et on m'avait demandé de prendre de tes nouvelles, poursuivit-il.

Parler calmement et instaurer une discussion. Autre règle de base. Ivan redirigea toutefois son regard vers la rivière.

\- Qui t'envoie ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

\- Mon frère. Et probablement tes soeurs à travers lui.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu leur diras que je vais bien.

\- Tu pourrais leur dire toi-même.

Une nouvelle fois, Ivan releva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tu as gagné. Ça devrait te suffire.

\- Ça me suffit si tu restes en vie.

\- Depuis quand ma vie a autant de valeur à tes yeux ?

L'américain grimaça intérieurement. La discussion se dirigeait vers un terrain particulièrement glissant.

\- Mon frangin n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et tes soeurs sont perdues sans toi, tenta-t-il.

\- Gilbert est à fond sur Matthew et mes soeurs savent se gérer seules. Aucun d'eux n'a besoin de moi, répondit le russe en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Et si je te disais que moi j'ai besoin de toi ?

Alfred se mordit aussitôt la langue. Il avait répliqué sans réfléchir. Et il était maintenant sous le feu de deux prunelles améthystes. Ivan feula presque sa réponse.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Je ne te donnerai pas le plaisir de m'humilier.

\- Dude, calme-toi. C'est pas du tout ce que je...

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as en tête. Gagner ne te suffit pas, il faut que tu montres que j'ai perdu. Que le pays qui a tenu tête à Napoléon et à Hitler a fini par plier devant toi.

\- C'est pas du tout ce que j'allais...

\- Menteur.

\- Tu vas me laisser parler, merde !?

Un silence lourd lui répondit, qu'il interpréta comme une autorisation. Ravalant une partie de sa fierté, il finit par s'exclamer avec de grands mouvements de bras.

\- Fuck ! T'as été un super adversaire, le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu ! Sans la compétition qu'il y avait entre nous, j'aurais jamais autant progressé ! J'ai jamais eu autant l'impression de vivre qu'en t'affrontant !

Ivan tourna lentement sur lui-même. Il était désormais dos à l'eau, mais ses pieds collaient presque le rebord. Un instant de déséquilibre et il tombait.

\- Shit ! Je t'interdis de sauter de ce pont !

\- Sinon quoi ?

L'ironie était pratiquement palpable tant ces deux mots en étaient chargés. Alfred fut perdu quelques instants face à la réplique, puis ses yeux se durcirent et il serra les poings.

\- Sinon je saute avec toi.

Sans que son visage en montre rien, Ivan fut estomaqué par la réponse. Alfred était donc prêt à aller jusqu'à de telles extrémités simplement pour le garder en vie ? Il devait vraiment avoir envie de claironner sa victoire. Ou alors il bluffait.

D'un coup d'oeil, il remarqua la position du soleil dans le ciel, malgré l'épaisse couche nuageuse. L'heure approchait.

\- Alfred.

\- Yes ?

\- Laisse-moi partir.

\- Nope.

\- Ton frère s'en remettra et mes soeurs aussi. Une nouvelle nation prendra ma place. Le monde continuera à tourner sans moi.

\- Dude, t'es la Russie ! T'as survécu à tout, tu t'es toujours remis de tout ! C'est pas une défaite politique qui va te tuer !

Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage d'Ivan.

\- C'est la première fois en cinquante ans que tu es aussi gentil avec moi.

Les joues d'Alfred prirent une jolie couleur pivoine, sans que le froid y soit pour grand-chose. Le sourire d'Ivan s'élargit et il regarda le ciel.

\- Moi aussi j'ai aimé me battre contre toi.

\- Reste en vie et on pourra continuer si tu veux. On arrêtera peut-être juste de mettre le reste du monde en danger nucléaire, plaisanta le plus jeune en souriant.

Le russe resta un instant sans répondre, paupières mi-closes, comme s'il hésitait à révéler quelque chose. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fixa son tournesol plutôt que l'américain.

\- Alfred ?

\- Yes ?

\- Je ne voulais pas seulement te battre.

\- Je sais, domination idéologique, rayonnement de ta culture chez moi, on avait le même objec...

\- Je voulais que tu sois à moi. De toutes les manières possibles.

L'américain resta une seconde sans comprendre, puis ses joues virèrent au rouge vif en réalisant la signification des mots du russe. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Ivan se mit soudainement à tousser.

Pas seulement à tousser. La main qu'il avait mis devant sa bouche par réflexe laissa échapper quelques gouttes d'un liquide rouge.

\- Il est dix heures, finit-il par dire.

\- Et tu veux me faire croire que c'est parce qu'il est dix heures que tu te mets à cracher du sang ? Dude, bouge pas, j'ai toujours du matos de secours dans mes...

\- Gorbatchev vient de démissionner.

Alfred se figea pendant une seconde, qu'Ivan utilisa pour lui parler en souriant malgré le filet de sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Au revoir, Alfred.

Et il se laissa tomber en arrière.

-oOo-

La chute est courte, et pourtant le temps semble s'allonger et s'étirer. Ivan sourit. Il sourit comme quand il regardait Alfred sans que celui-ci le sache. Il veut que cet américain indomptable se souvienne de ce sourire. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le lui montrer plus tôt ou plus souvent. Dans ce sourire, il met tous les sentiments, toutes les émotions que cet insupportable gamin lui a fait ressentir.

Avec ce sourire, il lui dit qu'il l'aime.

Ses paupières se ferment sur ses prunelles améthystes, sa main se referme sur son tournesol, la seule touche de lumière qu'il ait jamais pu garder auprès de lui.

Il crève la surface de l'eau. La Volga l'attaque aussitôt, de ses millions de gouttes qui sont autant d'aiguilles gelées s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Son manteau et ses vêtements l'emportent au fond du fleuve. Ivan ne se débat pas. Le froid commence à le saisir et ses poumons commencent à réclamer de l'oxygène. Un dernier instinct de survie fait vaguement remuer quelques-uns de ses muscles, mais sa volonté les réduit rapidement à l'immobilité. Une part de son cerveau panique à cause du manque d'air, et la notion de temps commence à se distordre dans son esprit.

Ses paupières se soulèvent une dernière fois par curiosité, pour voir à quoi ressemble la Mère Volga d'en dessous. Pour voir ce fleuve qui a permis à son peuple de vivre pendant si longtemps sur cette terre inhospitalière.

Il distingue la surface. Elle est plus lumineuse que le reste, mais en partie cachée par une masse sombre et floue qui semble s'approcher de lui.

Ivan n'a pas le temps de l'identifier.

Asphyxié par le manque d'oxygène et incapable de retenir plus longtemps le peu d'air vicié qui reste dans ses poumons, son corps laisse partir les dernières bulles d'air qu'il contient et son esprit sombre dans l'inconscience.

-oOo-

Sur une rive de la Volga, après le pont.

\- Allez, respire !

L'américain applique toutes les méthodes de secours qu'il connait pour sauver une personne de la noyade.

\- Dude, respire !

Ivan reste sans connaissance.

\- Fuck ! Je te jure que si tu te réveilles pas, je vais te rejoindre pour avoir des explications !

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour celles et ceux qui auront envie de lire la suite !

Plein de sorbets aux fruits pour vous !


	2. Chapitre 2

Miou tout le monde !

Tous vos retours m'ont fait chaud au coeur la semaine dernière, je ne vous le cache pas. D'ailleurs, merci Guest pour le j'aime.

Disclaimer : j'ai tenté les puppy eyes pour qu'Himaruya me cède Hetalia. Il semble immunisé.

* * *

Son esprit nage au milieu de la Volga. Le néant qui l'entoure est d'un joli noir bleuté qui lui rappelle le reflet de la nuit sur la neige de Sibérie. Tout est calme, apaisé et silencieux. Mais il n'y a pas une touche de soleil ou de lumière autour de lui. Juste la nuit et le froid.

-oOo-

Au milieu de sa nuit froide, Ivan a soudainement l'impression de ressentir de la chaleur, au loin, dans une cage de chair qu'il avait pourtant cru quitter. Il est intrigué, mais quelque chose le retient dans sa solitude glacée. Comme un avertissement. Il hésite. La chaleur s'intensifie, et s'accompagne désormais d'autre chose. Une sensation douce et réconfortante, qui semble l'inviter à retourner dans son corps. La nuit le retient toujours, mais avec moins de force. Après un dernier regard en arrière, Ivan décide de rejoindre cette étrange sensation.

-oOo-

Le retour dans son corps est plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il sent la répercussion que la Volga a eu sur son enveloppe charnelle. Tout son système respiratoire est saturé par une sensation brûlante et douloureuse. Son front est pris par la fièvre, et il sent quelques gouttes de transpiration perler sur sa peau. Pourtant, il grelotte de froid.

Son sens du toucher revient peu à peu, et il peut identifier qu'on lui a retiré ses vêtements. Il est dans un environnement moelleux et confortable. Des draps et un matelas. Et quelque chose d'autre, qui diffuse une chaleur douce et rassurante contre lui, mais pas uniformément.

Ses paupières tentent de s'ouvrir, et papillonnent quelques secondes avant d'y parvenir. Lorsqu'il y parvient, la luminosité l'aveugle pendant un instant. Puis il distingue les nuances ambrées du bois au-dessus de lui et à sa droite, et arrive à voir que la lumière vient surtout de sa gauche.

Ivan reconnait petit à petit la maison dans laquelle il a passé les derniers mois.

Ses sens se réveillent progressivement, et il tourne doucement la tête vers la gauche, d'où semble venir l'étrange source de chaleur.

Il voit une tignasse blonde, surmontée par une mèche rebelle, qui est posée sur son épaule. Son cerveau identifie Alfred avant même qu'il ait besoin d'y réfléchir.

Alfred qui est allé le chercher au fond du fleuve. Qui l'a transporté jusque dans un endroit sûr. Qui s'est occupé de lui. Alfred qui l'a arraché à la mort.

Alfred, nu lui aussi, qui l'enlace pour partager sa chaleur naturelle.

Jusqu'à présent, cette image était restée prisonnière de ses rêves et s'évanouissait au matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait.

Ivan ne prend pas la peine de réfléchir. Réalité ou non, c'est un instant d'infini qui lui est offert. Il pose sa tête sur celle de son ancien adversaire, et s'endort paisiblement.

-oOo-

Lorsqu'Alfred se réveilla à son tour, il remarqua immédiatement un changement. Une des mains d'Ivan était posée sur la sienne, et sa respiration était redevenue régulière, bien que légèrement sifflante. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa en comprenant que le russe dormait, et il se dégagea doucement pour se lever, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

\- T'aurais pu t'y prendre autrement pour me foutre dans ton lit.

Une fois debout, il s'étira longuement et enfila son caleçon avant d'aller vérifier l'état du poêle et de la cheminée. Les deux diffusaient toujours une chaleur soutenue. En jugeant l'état du feu, l'américain estima qu'il avait dû dormir environ trois heures, au maximum. Il alla ensuite vérifier l'état des autres vêtements, et grimaça en les sentant toujours humides. Sa veste et le manteau d'Ivan allaient mettre des jours à sécher.

Alfred se passa la main dans les cheveux, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre. Il possédait un téléphone mobile bien plus puissant que les modèles commercialisés, et ne doutait pas de pouvoir joindre son frère ou Katya. Il avait dû résister à l'eau puisque rangé dans une des poches étanches de sa veste, mais l'américain ne pouvait pas enfiler ses vêtements trempés pour aller dehors. C'était la garantie de tomber malade, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre avec Ivan dans cet état.

Deux minutes plus tard, il ouvrait les placards au hasard pour trouver des affaires à piquer au russe, et finit par trouver un pantalon et un pull. Il les enfila rapidement, récupéra le téléphone et sortit.

Le ciel, qui était simplement couvert quand il avait retrouvé Ivan, menaçait à présent de déclencher une tempête de neige à tout moment. Alfred composa en vitesse le numéro de Katya, la plus proche de sa position actuelle. Elle répondit en moins de deux sonneries.

\- Allo ?

Des grésillements de mauvais augure résonnaient en fond sonore.

\- Katya ? C'est Alfred.

\- Alfred !?

\- Je suis avec Ivan.

\- Vanya ! Tu l'as retrouvé ? Il va bien ? Il...

\- Il est vivant. Katya, une tempête arrive sur nous. Préviens Matthew, il sait quoi faire.

Des grésillements plus forts couvrirent une partie de la réponse de la représentante d'Ukraine, mais il put entendre la fin.

\- ... ends soin de mon frère.

La communication coupa juste après, en même temps que les premiers flocons commençaient à tomber. En fronçant les sourcils, Alfred retourna à l'intérieur.

Il remit une bûche dans l'âtre, vérifia que le poêle n'avait pas besoin d'être rechargé, puis enleva les vêtements qu'il avait empruntés et regarda vers le lit. Ivan n'avait pas bougé.

En soupirant, il retourna se coucher contre le russe, et s'endormit comme une masse.

-oOo-

Au milieu de la nuit, Ivan se réveilla en panique. Il avait eu l'impression de se revoir couler au fond de la Volga, ses poumons se compressant vainement à la recherche d'oxygène. En sueur et le souffle court, il se redressa pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Ses mouvements tirèrent Alfred du sommeil, qui mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Mrmm... Dude, what's happening ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Rien, mentit le russe.

Toutefois, l'américain parvint à activer plus de deux neurones, et se redressa d'un coup.

\- T'es réveillé !?

Un vague sourire échappa à Ivan. Même alors qu'il était en pleine angoisse à gérer, Alfred parvenait à lui changer les idées.

Le plus jeune sembla toutefois réaliser d'un coup leur nudité respective et se mit à rougir violemment, tout en essayant de se cacher maladroitement sous la couette.

\- Va pas t'imaginer des trucs, fit-il dans une justification tout aussi maladroite, c'est juste une technique de survie pour...

\- Je connais le principe, le coupa Ivan.

Il se rallongea lentement, en prenant de grandes inspirations. Alfred se posa sur un coude pour pouvoir l'observer, et porta sa main libre au front du russe.

\- Tu n'as plus de fièvre. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Ivan resta quelques secondes sans répondre, et posa finalement une question en fixant le plafond.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

\- Dude, je t'ai dit que si tu sautais, je sautais avec toi. Et un héros tient toujours parole !

\- Alfred. La vérité.

Le plus jeune serra les lèvres, puis tourna le dos au russe et se rapprocha autant que possible du bord du lit. Il finit par répondre avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

\- J'ai arrêté de réfléchir quand je t'ai vu tomber. Ça te va ? Mon corps a agi tout seul.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Deux secondes plus tard, Alfred tressaillit. Ivan avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Dude... qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? fit le russe en la retirant lentement.

L'américain déglutit. La question avait été murmurée alors que son ex-adversaire amenait ses lèvres à un souffle de son cou. Il ne l'avait même pas senti bouger et était presque certain que le russe avait repéré l'accélération fulgurante de son rythme cardiaque.

\- Y a plus vraiment besoin d'appliquer cette technique de survie maintenant, tu sais ?

Il avait forcé sur le ton ironique et Ivan n'en était pas dupe. Alfred était tendu comme un arc. Après un instant à respirer son odeur, le russe déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Le coeur d'Alfred rata un battement et il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Ivan. Inconsciemment, il en profita pour se rapprocher encore davantage du bord du lit.

\- On est bloqués ici par une tempête de neige, débita-t-il à toute vitesse. Ça risque de durer plusieurs jours.

\- Je sais. Je la sens.

\- Et ça t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

\- Cet endroit est prévu pour résister à pire, répliqua le russe en haussant les épaules.

A court d'idée, le regard de l'américain commença à se poser sur tout ce qui l'entourait pour essayer de trouver un sujet de discussion.

Ivan remarqua son trouble. Il commença à se rapprocher doucement du corps qui lui faisait face. En une seconde, il enroula son bras autour des hanches d'Alfred et le rapprocha de lui, amenant leurs corps à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Son autre main se posa sur sa joue pendant qu'il rapprochait son visage.

\- Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il.

Figé, Alfred obtempéra en fermant les yeux. Lorsque les lèvres d'Ivan se posèrent sur les siennes, il fut surpris par leur douceur. Le russe faisait preuve de beaucoup de tendresse en l'embrassant, et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, cette attitude sage alluma une flamme dans le bas-ventre de l'américain.

Lorsque ce premier baiser s'interrompit, Alfred avait une respiration bien plus erratique qu'elle aurait dû l'être. En face de lui, Ivan était plus calme, malgré des joues teintées d'un léger rose.

\- Considère que c'était ma façon de te remercier.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau s'éloigner pour laisser au plus jeune un espace intime plus conséquent, Ivan remarqua qu'une tension d'un tout autre type s'était installée entre eux.

Avant qu'il puisse faire une remarque, Alfred avait bondi au-dessus de lui et le fixait avec des yeux brûlants. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'américain avait activé son mode prédateur. Le baiser qu'il initia n'avait rien de doux ou de tendre. Il exprimait toute la tension de cinquante ans de désir. D'abord surpris, Ivan sentit rapidement ses propres hormones s'éveiller et répondre avec la même intensité. En quelques secondes à peine, ils réalisèrent à quel point chacun était affamé de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à séparer leurs lèvres, les deux avaient le souffle court et les prunelles d'Alfred brillaient de luxure.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait me suffire ?

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi réceptif à mes avances, répliqua le russe.

\- Dude, je t'ai suivi jusque dans les étoiles !

En souriant, Ivan ramena le visage de l'américain vers le sien pour recommencer à l'embrasser.

Et bientôt, ils ne furent plus capables de penser à autre chose qu'au corps de l'autre, et à cinq décennies d'envies inassouvies.

-oOo-

Ils passèrent pratiquement l'entièreté des trois jours de tempête à faire l'amour, sans oser poser la question de ce qui se passerait après.

Au matin du quatrième jour, la météo s'apaisa progressivement, dévoilant à midi un ciel limpide et vidé de tout nuage.

A l'intérieur, allongé sur le matelas, Alfred passait lentement sa main sur la peau d'Ivan, étendu à côté de lui. Le russe appréciait la caresse, les yeux fermés. Il aurait voulu que cette tempête dure trois mois, trois ans, trois siècles au lieu de trois jours. L'américain déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le réveiller, et lui indiqua la porte d'un coup d'oeil.

\- Je crois que la tempête s'est calmée.

\- Da.

Ivan plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son amant éphémère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Tu veux dire, à part rentrer chez moi pour reprendre mon boulot de première puissance mondiale ?

\- Pour nous.

L'air taquin qui avait un instant régné sur le visage du plus jeune disparut subitement, pour faire place à une attitude franchement mal à l'aise.

\- Je peux pas vraiment... Enfin... tu vois, quoi.

Ivan ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Son visage n'en montra rien, et il s'était préparé à une réponse de ce genre, mais il sentit malgré tout son coeur se fissurer. Il répondit d'une voix blanche.

\- Je vois, oui.

Moins de deux secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se lève et enfile ses vêtements, sous le regard médusé d'Alfred.

\- Dude, qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Va-t-en. Rentre chez toi diriger le monde.

Et il lui balança ses affaires en pleine figure. Complètement désarçonné par le changement d'attitude, l'américain tenta une approche différente.

\- Vanya, qu'est-ce qui te pre...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Le ton glacial du russe aurait gelé sur place n'importe qui. Alfred se contenta de prendre un air un peu perdu avant de s'habiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Pendant la guerre froide, Ivan aurait souri face à une réplique pareille. Pendant les trois derniers jours, il aurait probablement ri avant de l'embrasser.

Mais les dernières minutes avaient changé la donne. Il ne répondit pas, et son visage resta figé dans une expression aussi froide que ses yeux.

\- Dude, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu...

\- Tu as trois secondes pour t'en aller.

\- Hey, protesta l'américain, je suis censé prendre soin de toi et...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un coup de poing d'une rare violence le cueillait au creux de l'estomac, le faisant valser jusqu'à retomber dans le lit.

\- Je crois que tu en as assez fait.

Ivan avait presque craché la phrase avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Chez Alfred, l'incompréhension fit place à la colère.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je me casse !

Il se releva et attrapa sa veste d'un geste rageur avant de passer la porte. La main sur la poignée, il lança une dernière réplique pleine de morgue.

\- Profite bien des ruines de l'URSS !

Et l'américain claqua la porte avant de s'évanouir dans la nature.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, il sortit son téléphone pour appeler son frère. Celui-ci décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

\- Al' ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai eu le message de Katya, tu...

\- Je vais bien, j'ai retrouvé Ivan, il est vivant, et je rentre à Washington.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda prudemment Matthew.

Le canadien avait reconnut le ton qu'utilisait son jumeau lorsqu'il était énervé.

\- Aucun problème, répliqua sèchement Alfred. Mais ne compte plus jamais sur moi pour aider le ruskof.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Alfred coupa la communication. Hors de question qu'un reste de réseau de surveillance intercepte la discussion. Visiblement, son frère comprit rapidement le message car il ne tenta pas de le rappeler.

-oOo-

Lorsque l'américain atterrit à Washington, il fut immédiatement accueilli par son frère. Matthew avait un air légèrement bizarre, mais il emmena Alfred dans la nuit américaine jusqu'à son appartement sans sourciller.

Le représentant des States posa ses affaires, envoya balader sa veste sur le canapé le plus proche, et se tourna vers son frère.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se prit un coup de poing imprévu, cette fois en plein dans la mâchoire. La puissance du coup le fit tomber par terre, et quand il se redressa en se massant la joue, il vit son frère arborer une mine furieuse. L'évènement était trop rare pour ne pas être pris en compte, mais servir de punching-ball deux fois en vingt-quatre heures rendit Alfred passablement énervé.

\- Fuck ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

\- Ta gueule ! Katya m'a appelé il y a moins d'une heure !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?

Sans rien dire, Matthew décrocha son propre téléphone. Avec le recul, il valait effectivement mieux que la représentante ukrainienne n'ait pas réussi à le joindre du premier coup. Au moins, il pouvait réécouter son message vocal autant de fois qu'il le fallait. Le canadien appuya sur un bouton, et la voix à la fois douce et alarmée de Katya résonna dans l'appartement.

\- Allô Mattie ? C'est Katya, rappelle-moi s'il te plait. Je... J'ai retrouvé Vanya tout à l'heure et il... il... Mattie, qu'est-ce que ton frère lui a fait ? Je lui avait demandé de prendre soin de lui et là il est... il est...

La communication fut interrompue par des bruits ressemblant fortement à des sanglots, puis l'ukrainienne réussit à placer quelques mots pour lui redemander de la rappeler au plus vite. Des flammes dans les yeux et la voix aussi froide que l'hiver, Matthew déposa son téléphone et s'adressa à son jumeau.

\- J'espère que tu as une excellente explication.

\- Shit, je comprends rien à votre délire ! Ivan m'a juste foutu à la porte dès que la tempête s'est calmée !

Un air à la fois surpris et suspicieux se peignit sur le visage du canadien. Il inspira un grand coup, tendit une main à son frère pour qu'il se relève, et partit vers la cuisine. Il en revint avec une bouteille de whiskey, puis posa le tout sur une table basse et désigna le canapé d'un coup de tête.

Matthew remplit deux verres et en mit un d'autorité dans les mains de son frère dès que celui-ci se fut assis.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- Bro, c'est pas un peu exagéré ?

\- Non. T'as l'air complètement perdu et du peu que Katya a réussi à me dire quand je l'ai rappelée, Ivan est...

Matthew chercha ses mots pendant quelques instants, réfléchit, hésita, et secoua finalement la tête.

\- Je t'en parlerai après. Pour l'instant, reprit-il, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

\- Tout ?

\- Tout.

\- Bon. Je l'ai retrouvé sur un pont au-dessus de la Volga et on a un peu discuté.

\- C'est-à-dire, vous avez discuté ?

\- Je lui ai dit de ne pas sauter, pour toi et pour ses soeurs, et que c'était pas une défaite politique qui allait venir à bout de lui, grinça Alfred. Lui, il m'a dit que tout le monde s'en remettrait, et que ce qu'il voulait avec la guerre froide, c'était que je sois à lui de toutes les manières possibles.

\- Tu as rougi et tu l'as envoyé baladé ? tenta Matthew en grimaçant.

\- Le héros ne rougit jamais, bro ! Et j'ai pas eu le temps, il a sauté juste après.

\- Quoi !?

\- Mais je suis allé le chercher ! Et franchement rien que pour ça je devrais recevoir une médaille, parce que remonter Ivan du fond de la Volga, c'...

\- Abrège.

Alfred fit mine de bouder quelques instants, puis reprit après avoir descendu son verre d'un trait.

\- Je l'ai ramené à la maison que j'avais trouvée au début de mes recherches, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le réchauffer et lui faire reprendre conscience pendant environ une journée.

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Il s'est réveillé complètement paniqué au milieu de la nuit, ricana l'américain. Aie ! Hey, bro, on avait dit...

\- On avait rien dit du tout pour les coups, répliqua Matthew en secouant sa main. Et si tu te moques encore, je recommence.

\- Grmbl... Enfin bon, il s'est réveillé, et puis voilà, et puis quand la tempête s'est calmée, il m'a foutu dehors.

Alors qu'il allait tranquillement porter son verre à ses lèvres, le canadien s'interrompit. Pas assez brusquement pour tâcher le tissu bleu du canapé, mais pas loin. Il reposa lentement son verre sur la table pendant qu'Alfred se resservait, et fit une moue dubitative.

\- Et il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre le moment où il s'est réveillé et le moment où tu es parti ?

Très concentré sur sa boisson, son jumeau laissa malgré tout passer une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Son refus de répondre pendant plus de trois secondes acheva de convaincre Matthew, qui prit un air consterné.

\- Oh non. Al', ne me dit pas que tu as fait ça.

\- J'ai rien fait du tout avec le ruskof ! protesta Alfred en s'empourprant davantage.

\- Bien sûr que non... ironisa le plus calme. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu n'as même pas besoin de me dire la suite.

\- Quelle suite ? Je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Supposons que contrairement à ce que tu prétends en mentant très mal, tu as couché avec Ivan pendant ces trois jours, sans réfléchir à ce que ça pouvait impliquer, commença Matthew en l'ignorant. Supposons que lorsque la météo s'est calmée, il t'a demandé si tu avais envie de continuer cette relation avec lui. Supposons que tu l'aies envoyé balader à grands coups de « j'ai des responsabilités, je peux pas me permettre de sortir avec mon ennemi » et autres conneries du même genre.

Alfred continuait à boire son verre en regardant ailleurs, et ses joues s'empourpraient désormais au point de concurrencer un coquelicot. Il tenta de conserver un tant soit peu de dignité en répondant, sans grande réussite.

\- Même si j'avais couché avec lui et que ça s'était passé comme ça, répliqua-t-il, ça expliquerait pas pourquoi il m'a foutu à la porte.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je veux dire, tenta l'américain en se resservant un troisième verre, il me voulait, il m'a eu, tout est bien qui finit bien. Enfin, je voulais dire que si ça s'était...

\- Alfred ? l'interrompit Matthew en se massant les tempes.

\- Yes ?

\- Je suis ton frère.

\- Ben... oui, et ?

\- Donc tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te traite de crétin fini ?

Il y eut un silence d'environ deux secondes avant qu'Alfred relève l'insulte.

\- Wait, what ?

\- Quand Ivan t'a dit qu'il te voulait de toutes les manières possibles, tu n'as vraiment compris ça que du point de vue sexuel ?

Nouveau silence d'environ cinq secondes, pendant lesquelles l'américain descendit presque la moitié de son verre. Il fronça les sourcils et finit par répondre, avec un air qui semblait démontrer qu'il s'agissait du fruit d'une réflexion profonde.

\- Mais... Il n'y avait rien d'autre à comprendre en fait, non ?

Pendant les instants qui suivirent, Matthew se demanda sincèrement comment son frère avait pu gagner la guerre froide. Comment une seule et même personne pouvait être à la fois un génie stratégique et un abruti aveugle, c'était au-delà de sa conception. Il se força toutefois à rester calme. Alfred commençait sérieusement à se laisser aller sous l'effet de l'alcool, c'était peut-être le meilleur moment pour tenter de lui faire passer un message subtil.

\- Tu n'as pas envisagé qu'il puisse être sincèrement amoureux de toi ? demanda Matthew.

Les messages subtils fonctionnant rarement avec Alfred Jones, le canadien était donc tout de suite passé aux méthodes directes. L'américain ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il avait l'air d'un poisson rouge bourré.

\- Bon sang, tu n'y as même pas pensé... en déduisit le canadien.

\- I... Ivan... amoureux ? Mais c'est un glaçon !

Alfred avait répliqué sans trop réfléchir. Sans qu'il en ait conscience, l'alcool était en train de lui embrumer l'esprit, et il prenait de moins en moins de précautions pour répondre. En face de lui, Matthew fit tourner le liquide dans son verre et lui fit un sourire ironique plein de sous-entendus.

\- C'est l'impression qu'il t'a donnée quand vous étiez au lit ?

Dans un coin de sa tête, le canadien nota que son jumeau était apparemment capable de prendre une couleur plus pétante qu'un coquelicot dans certaines circonstances. L'américain bafouilla d'ailleurs pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant de réussir à sortir une phrase vaguement cohérente.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il est... ?

\- Ivan passe son temps à cacher ses émotions sous de la froideur et une attitude enfantine, daigna expliquer Matthew. J'ai toujours été convaincu que ça devait cacher un tout autre genre d'attitude qu'il n'acceptait de révéler que dans certains contextes.

Suite à cette déclaration, les jumeaux nord-américains se turent tous deux, le temps de réfléchir à la suite de la discussion.

Ce fut encore Matthew qui reprit la parole, en se tournant vers son frère pour le regarder droit dans les yeux avec un air sérieux.

\- Quand j'ai rappelé Katya tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit que lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Ivan, il était effondré de chagrin. Ce sont ses propres mots.

\- Comment ça effondré ? Mais il était en colère quand je suis parti !

\- Al', tu l'as arraché à la mort, tu as profité de ses sentiments et tu l'as laissé tomber dès que tu as dû faire un choix.

\- Mais...

Alfred s'interrompit. Il n'avait à aucun moment envisagé les choses sous cet angle. En fait, il n'avait jamais envisagé que son ex-ennemi pouvait vouloir plus que juste satisfaire leur frustration sexuelle à eux deux. Sauf que maintenant que son frère l'exposait, l'explication paraissait tellement évidente qu'elle lui explosait presque à la figure.

\- Mais je pensais pas qu'il voulait ça, moi ! acheva-t-il enfin.

\- Alors va t'excuser.

\- No way !

\- Alfred Jones, tu vas immédiatement aller t'excuser auprès de mon meilleur ami pour lui avoir brisé le coeur.

Le canadien avait lentement détaché chaque syllabe pour renforcer l'aspect menaçant de son ton calme. Un conseil de son oncle Alistair, qui avait – parait-il – particulièrement bien fonctionné sur Arthur lorsque ce dernier s'était retrouvé jadis dans une situation similaire.

\- Je vais avoir l'air idiot et ça va être humiliant, protesta l'américain en boudant. En plus j'ai bu, ça comptera pas.

\- J'ai toujours une ou deux potions de dégrisement d'oncle Cymru sur moi. Et refuser de s'excuser lorsqu'on est en tort, c'est pas très héroïque.

\- I'm the hero !

\- Alors prouve-le. Si dans vingt-quatre heures, je n'ai pas un message d'Ivan ou de Katya pour me dire que tu as réparé convenablement tes erreurs...

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Personne te connait. Désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi, ajouta Alfred aussi sec.

Les prunelles de Matthew lancèrent des éclairs, puis il ferma les yeux et fit un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai, la plupart des gens ne savent même pas qui je suis. Mais dernièrement, je me suis un peu rapproché de Gilbert. Et lui, il sait se faire entendre.

Alfred déglutit, son cerveau faisant petit à petit le lien. Son frère se leva pour prendre son manteau et eut un sourire trop innocent pour être de bon augure.

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée du nombre de dossiers que j'ai sur toi et qui pourraient foutre en l'air ta réputation ?

\- Bro, tu ferais pas ça ! s'exclama Alfred en perdant une partie de ses couleurs.

\- Vingt-quatre heures, Al'.

Et en même temps, il lui tendit une petite fiole sortie d'une poche de sa veste, avant de lui désigner la porte. Alfred avala le contenu, secoua la tête en grimaçant, puis attrapa sa veste en jurant et fonça en criant que le décompte ne devait pas commencer avant le début de la prochaine heure. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, Matthew s'amusa un instant à voir son frère aussi pressé de trouver un taxi. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, il sortit son téléphone et appela la représentante de l'Ukraine.

\- Allô, Katya ?

\- Mattie ?

\- Comment va Ivan ?

\- Et bien... Nat et moi, on a réussi à le convaincre de rentrer chez lui, fit l'ukrainienne, mais il a toujours l'air anéanti. Enfin, quand il accepte de nous ouvrir sa porte.

\- Je vois.

\- Mattie, je suis très inquiète pour lui, reprit-elle avec la voix tremblante. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux, mais est-ce que tu crois que ton frère pourrait... Je ne sais pas, lui envoyer un message d'excuse ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- J'ai peut-être réussi à faire mieux, sourit le canadien. Je vous conseille de laisser Ivan tout seul.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Il m'a l'air à deux doigts de... de recommencer à penser à...

\- Katya, fais-moi confiance.

L'ainée de la fratrie soviétique hésita un instant, mais finit par céder.

\- Je vais trouver un prétexte pour que Nat et moi, on ne soit pas avec lui pour quelques jours. Mattie, je ne veux pas qu'il reparte après, d'accord ? Je... je ne supporterais pas de perdre un membre de ma famille.

\- Je comprends parfaitement.

Après encore quelques échanges, ils finirent par raccrocher. Matthew soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel, contemplant les quelques étoiles qui étaient visibles malgré les lumières de la capitale américaine. C'était la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il envoyait Alfred retrouver Ivan. Cette fois-ci, son jumeau avait intérêt à ne pas se louper.

* * *

Voilà voilà... oui j'ai un faible pour Mattie et je l'assume. Je peux juste pas me résoudre à juste le rendre invisible (surtout avec son frangin).

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à dimanche prochain pour celleux qui veulent la suite, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir^^

Plein de cookies pour vous !


	3. Chapitre 3

Miou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien, que le soleil brille et que les oiseaux chantent. Et si c'est pas le cas, ben... tant pis, la vie est trop courte pour accepter que seuls la météo et les pioupious puissent nous rendre !

Disclaimer : Vous avez entendu parler de Himaruya ? Un mec formidable, il parait.

* * *

Chez lui, Ivan s'était reclus dans un coin de sa chambre. Coincé entre deux angles de murs, c'était l'endroit où il avait le moins l'impression d'étouffer de solitude. Un peu plus tôt, il avait entendu la voix de sa soeur ainée lui dire qu'elle et Natalya devaient s'absenter, mais qu'elles reviendraient le voir dès qu'elles pourraient.

Le russe en était au point où il n'avait même plus envie de boire. Même sa chère vodka semblait prendre un goût amer lorsqu'il tentait d'en boire un verre. Il avait l'impression que tout le renvoyait à un regard embarrassé et des mots maladroits.

Quand Alfred lui avait rendu son baiser après lui avoir sauvé la vie, le russe avait naïvement cru que c'était une preuve d'amour suffisante pour baisser sa garde et ouvrir son coeur. Presque un millier d'année d'existence, et il s'était laissé berner comme un débutant. Tout ça pour trois jours de rêve et un réveil horriblement douloureux. La maladresse de l'américain avait parachevé le tout, démontrant qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience des sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Et depuis, Ivan ressassait tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il se rappelait chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque montée au septième ciel dans les bras de cet imbécile qu'il n'arrivait même pas à détester. Une chance que personne ne le voie, sans quoi sa réputation de nation qui ne pleure jamais aurait été foutue pour de bon.

Plongé dans le noir, il n'avait pas vraiment conscience du temps qui passait. De toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance. Les nations qu'il avait patiemment unifiées étaient parties vivre seules, et son propre pays tombait en ruines face à la puissance économique du capitalisme américain.

Il sourit tristement en constatant que même penser à la géopolitique ne pouvait pas lui permettre d'éloigner Alfred de son esprit. Il allait devoir accepter l'idée de le revoir à chaque réunion internationale, avec son sourire de soleil arrogant. Au bout d'un moment à réfléchir un tel avenir, Ivan commença froidement à envisager de nouveau la possibilité de ne plus être là pour le voir. L'URSS venait juste de tomber, il pouvait encore avoir le temps de disparaître pour permettre la renaissance d'une nouvelle nation russe.

Un coup de sonnette vigoureux le tira de ses pensées suicidaires, mais il l'ignora. Ses soeurs avaient les clés, et il ne voulait voir personne. Un nouveau coup de sonnette retentit toutefois. Puis un troisième. Et au bout de quelques minutes, il devint évident que le sonneur n'allait pas s'arrêter avant qu'on lui ouvre.

En soupirant, Ivan se leva en se promettant de tuer la personne qui osait le déranger si elle n'avait pas un motif valable. Sa liste de motifs valables étant à l'heure actuelle composée d'un total de zéro proposition, il y avait peu de chances que le sonneur reparte en vie.

Le temps qu'il traverse l'entièreté de la demeure pour arriver jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, le bruit strident lui vrillait les tympans et avait exacerbé son envie de meurtre. Il attrapa son robinet avant d'actionner la poignée, avec la ferme intention de l'envoyer directement dans la tête de l'importun.

Ivan ouvrit la porte, entama le geste avec le robinet, mais s'interrompit avant que l'arme ait effectué un quart du trajet.

Devant lui ne se tenait pas un être humain mais un énorme bouquet mêlant tournesols et roses rouges. L'ensemble respirait la chaleur de l'été, comme un rayon de soleil au coeur de l'hiver. En revanche, personne n'était derrière pour le tenir, et les fleurs étaient simplement posées sur le paillasson.

Intrigué, le russe les ramassa et les ramena à l'intérieur pour leur trouver un vase. Une fois que ce fut fait, il resta immobile à les contempler. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir intensément profité de la vision et du parfum de chaque fleur qu'il remarqua une enveloppe au milieu des tiges. Il s'en saisit et constata rapidement qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus. Ivan l'ouvrit et dégagea la note qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

« Je pensais pas que tu voulais plus. Pardon.

Alfred »

Ivan écarquilla les yeux et sa main s'éleva mécaniquement pour se poser sur sa poitrine. Il regarda de nouveau les fleurs, puis la porte.

Une seconde plus tard, il l'ouvrait à la volée en espérant apercevoir quelque chose, quand bien même il était hautement improbable qu'un livreur reste planté une demi-heure devant une porte une fois sa livraison effectuée.

Sa respiration se changea en buée dans l'air froid du soir, et il serra les poings de dépit en constatant que la rue était déserte. La main qui n'était pas en train de serrer la lettre alla frapper le mur le plus proche. Aucune trace de sang n'apparut et le russe s'assit directement sur le perron, amer d'avoir laissé passer sa chance.

Juste à côté de lui, dissimulé par l'angle du mur contre lequel le russe avait cogné, Alfred avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il était resté. Il avait présenté ses excuses de la façon la plus gentille qui lui soit venue à l'esprit après des heures de réflexion, mais restait insatisfait. En étant à la fois sobre et honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait l'impression que c'était insuffisant, et surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une méthode plutôt lâche.

Mais tout héros qu'il était, l'idée d'aller s'excuser verbalement auprès de son ex-ennemi pour lui avoir brisé le coeur sans le vouloir le tétanisait. Ses jambes semblaient s'être transformées en coton à la simple idée d'aller parler à Ivan.

Ce dernier soupira, puis se releva avec l'intention évidente de rentrer, déçu et énervé par son manque de réactivité.

Sans réfléchir, Alfred se déplaça sans un bruit pour se poser juste de l'autre côté du mur. Il était positionné de façon à sortir du champ de vision d'Ivan lorsqu'il passerait la porte, mais à devenir immédiatement visible si jamais il se retournait. Dans une feinte décontraction nonchalante, il s'appuya contre le mur.

\- Elles te plaisent ?

Le russe se figea, la main sur la porte, puis se retourna lentement.

Dans sa tête, l'américain sentit une flopée de phrases surgir à toute vitesse. « Mais quel abruti je suis, pourquoi je lui demande !? J'ai pris ses préférées ! Quelle merde, maintenant il m'a entendu et il va me voir ! Je suis un imbécile, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire maintenant !? De quoi j'ai l'air à avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? J'aurais dû me barrer dès que j'ai posé les fleurs !»

\- Elles sont magnifiques.

La réponse d'Ivan était venue le tirer de ses pensées.

\- Cool.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi tendu, Alfred se serait giflé pour une réponse pareille. Ivan demeurait impassible, tout en ayant l'air d'hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

Mortellement mal à l'aise, l'américain finit par réussir à se décoller du mur, et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Bon, ben... je vais y aller, hein.

Incapable de réagir, le russe le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas, puis son cerveau se remit à fonctionner et il lâcha la poignée.

\- Alfred attends, tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un ouragan blond lui fonçait dans les bras en pleurant.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des crétins ! Je pensais pas que tu voulais plus que du cul ! Tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais trop jeune, que j'étais qu'un gamin, je pensais pas que tu voudrais d'une vraie relation avec moi ! Alors quand tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais, j'ai paniqué et j'ai dis n'importe quoi ! Je te jure que je le pensais pas !

Au milieu de cette avalanche d'excuses et d'explications imprévues, Ivan, d'abord abasourdi, sentit doucement son coeur se réchauffer. Il referma ses bras autour d'Alfred et le fit rentrer avec lui avant que l'américain ne les fasse tomber tous les deux.

Le russe sourit en remarquant ironiquement qu'il était en train de réconforter celui qui l'avait laissé tomber moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Mais aussi bizarre que puisse être la situation, sentir Alfred contre lui, caresser ses cheveux et respirer son odeur lui donnait l'impression de revivre.

Il le laissa parler un long moment, puis s'éloigna un tout petit peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu restes dormir ? proposa-t-il.

Bouche bée et les yeux encore brillants d'avoir pleuré, Alfred trouva toutefois le moyen d'acquiescer.

\- Tu m'en veux pas ? réussit-il à dire.

\- Bien sûr que si.

L'américain s'immobilisa et il sentit son coeur rater un battement. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit ce qu'il avait fait ressentir à Ivan pendant les dernières heures. Il se mit à prier très fort pour que le russe ne place pas la vengeance au-dessus de ses sentiments.

\- Mais comme ça venait d'un crétin immature, j'imagine que je pourrais envisager de te pardonner.

Ivan avait parlé en souriant tendrement. Alfred lui répondit par un sourire entre soulagement et vexation, mais d'autres larmes repartirent de plus belle, trahissant l'importance prépondérante du soulagement.

\- You fucking...

\- Tsss, ton langage. Ça fait moins de dix minutes qu'on est réconciliés et tu redevient déjà vulgaire...

\- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps.

\- Justement, il serait peut-être temps de changer ça.

\- Et toi, il serait temps que tu te mettes aux hamburgers.

Les deux supers-puissances échangèrent un sourire complice en reprenant leurs joutes verbales. Le sourire d'Ivan disparut toutefois et son regard se détourna des yeux de l'américain, en même temps qu'il prenait une grande inspiration.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ton gouvernement ?

Alfred fit une grimace ennuyée, mais répondit assez rapidement en haussant les épaules.

\- Evidemment, ils n'accepteront jamais que le représentant des Etats-Unis se tape celui de la Russie.

\- Donc ?

\- Donc je vois trois solutions. Soit on laisse tomber l'idée d'être ensemble. Soit on va à l'encontre de nos dirigeants et de la scène internationale en les envoyant se faire foutre s'ils ne sont pas contents. Soit...

\- Soit ? répéta le russe.

Il commençait à comprendre où le plus jeune voulait en venir.

\- Soit on fait en sorte que personne ne sache pour nous deux.

\- Quand tu dis personne...

\- Je veux dire que même tes soeurs ou mes parents ne seront pas mis au courant. Et qu'on devra faire semblant en public. Mais... tu te sens de tenir une relation comme ça, toi ?

Alfred était tendu, et Ivan ne sut pas déterminer à qui était vraiment adressée la question. Tout en le gardant dans ses bras, le russe entreprit de répondre.

\- La tension entre nos pays ne durera pas éternellement. On ne serait pas obligés de se cacher pour toujours. Deux ou trois décennies devraient être suffisantes pour que les relations politiques s'apaisent.

L'américain se détendit un peu avec la logique de la réponse.

\- Et puis, sourit malicieusement Ivan, ose me dire que nos années à s'espionner ne vont pas te manquer... Et je te garantis que l'adrénaline peut avoir des effets électrisants dans certaines situations.

Alfred vira aussitôt pivoine, provoquant un rire attendri de la part de son presque-bientôt-peut-être-petit-ami.

\- Alors on essaie ? fit-il en redressant la tête.

\- Da. Ma proposition de rester dormir tient toujours, sourit le russe.

Une moue désapprobatrice apparut sur le visage du plus jeune, légèrement démentie par une lueur dangereuse au fond de ses yeux.

\- Seulement pour dormir ? fit-il innocemment.

En parlant, il se mordit la lèvre et son bras droit s'enroula autour des fesses du russe, pendant que son bras gauche passait derrière son cou.

\- Peut-être pas que dormir, concéda Ivan.

Quelques instants plus tard, un chemin de vêtements éparpillés menait jusqu'à la chambre principale de la demeure.

-oOo-

Alors qu'il profitait des délicieux coups de reins de son amant, Alfred posa sa bouche sur son cou avec l'intention évidente de lui laisser une jolie marque violette. Ivan se redressa en moins d'une seconde avant de venir mordiller le torse de l'américain.

\- Les secrets de ce genre ne sont pas gardés longtemps si on se promène avec des marques...

\- Shit ! protesta Alfred en rougissant. J'ai envie que tout le monde sache que tu... qu'on...

Un mouvement particulièrement précis de son amant le coupa au milieu de sa phrase en lui arrachant un gémissement.

\- Qu'on est ensemble ? murmura Ivan au creux de son cou.

Haletant, Alfred acquiesça. Pour toute réponse, Ivan fondit sur sa bouche pour l'emporter dans un baiser passionné et reporter de facto la question à plus tard.

-oOo-

A une heure bien avancée de la nuit, les deux anciens ennemis parvinrent à être momentanément repus.

\- Ivan...

\- Da ?

\- J'ai pas envie de dormir...

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as jamais envie de dormir, se moqua gentiment le russe.

Une adorable moue boudeuse régna deux ou trois secondes sur le visage d'Alfred, puis il reprit la parole.

\- J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure. J'ai vraiment envie de montrer à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble.

\- Je sais, soupira Ivan. Moi aussi.

\- Et si on disait qu'on envoyait tout le monde se faire foutre ? tenta l'américain.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça, Alfred. Tu imagines le bordel que ça mettrait dans les relations politiques mondiales ?

\- C'est frustrant.

\- Et encore, ça fait seulement quelques heures qu'on est en couple, le taquina Ivan.

\- Tu veux dire que ça va être comme ça tout le temps ? s'exclama le plus jeune.

Le russe pouffa avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin obligatoire, aucune protestation ne parvenant à être réellement prise en compte.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on risque d'avoir du mal à se voir régulièrement, et que même lorsqu'on se verra, il faudra être discrets. Pas de cris dans les hôtels, pas de marques, retourner à sa chambre avant que tout le monde se réveille... Ce genre de choses.

\- Je tiendrais jamais trente ans à ce régime, se plaignit Alfred.

\- Après, on peut toujours prétendre être hostile l'un à l'autre, proposa Ivan. Personne ne s'étonnera en voyant que tu me prends à part pour qu'on aille se battre dans un coin tranquille...

Le ton particulièrement tendancieux sur lequel le russe prononça la dernière phrase réveilla certaines envies chez l'américain.

\- En attendant, cette nuit on est tranquilles non ?

\- En effet.

\- Si on en profitait ? Sauf si tu es trop fatigué, bien sûr, insinua Alfred.

\- Tu veux voir lequel de nous deux est le plus endurant ? se moqua Ivan.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que si c'est le cas, il va falloir qu'on se trouve un endroit et une excuse pour au moins les deux prochains jours.

\- Le héros relève toujours les défis !

\- Le héros risque d'avoir du mal à se relever tout court s'il me provoque comme ça...

-oOo-

Deux jours plus tard, Alfred rentra atrocement vexé aux Etats-Unis, avec beaucoup de courbatures. Il fut d'autant plus vexé lorsqu'il apprit que son frère avait eu le temps de transmettre deux photos à Gilbert avant de recevoir un appel de Katya lui confirmant qu'Alfred s'était excusé et qu'Ivan allait mieux.

De son côté, Ivan eut beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de sourire lorsque ses soeurs rentrèrent. Son amant lui avait garanti qu'il se vengerait à la prochaine réunion internationale, et il lui tardait d'y être.

FIN

* * *

Et oui, cette fic est déjà terminée et ne fera donc que ces trois chapitres... pour être honnête, j'ai hésité à la continuer mais je n'ai pas réussi à écrire la suite.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas et que vous voulez me faire plaisir aussi, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis :)

Bisous sucrés et plein de chocolat pour vous ! (le chocolat c'est la viiiiiiie)


End file.
